Prisoners of another Dimension
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Duelists from all over time and universes all being captured and taken to one place. Forced to duel for their lives, will they ever return home? A crossover with the characters of the show and manga, as well as sent in OC characters.
1. The Power of Onox

AN: This idea came to me in a dream, and I just had to make this, plus it's an excuse to put up awesome matches. So yeah hope you enjoy this.

The story opens up to Yugi walking to the tomb of the pharaoh but to the shock of his friends who were watching him, he disappeared.

Elsewhere in another part of the world, an older Yugi was facing off against a duelist in a tournament when he disappeared; an older Joey Wheeler also disappeared. Kaiba who was watching disappeared as well.

Over at another area Jaden Yuki was facing off against Yugi when he disappeared.

Zane Truesdale in his Hell Kaiser outfit was dueling someone in a tournament when he disappeared in a beam of light.

Over in New Domino City Yusei Fudo was riding his duel runner when he and the runner disappeared.

In a distance future Paradox was looking over the ruins of his once great world and was putting on his mask when he disappeared.

In a flash of light many people including the ones mentioned appeared in a large area that seemed to stretch for miles, each person was on a 6 foot by 6 foot square area, with a small stand in front of them with a small monitor. Their feet where held down by a cuffs. Obviously they had no idea where they were, and the area was bright white, almost like they were in another dimension. On a floating platform high in the air, eagle eyed people could see what looked like a man in a wheelchair, but his legs where covered by white cloth, and his lower face seemed to have a metal mask, like a breathing mask.

The people looked at each other, they were all duelists, some from their own time, and others were from other times.

"Welcome"

They all looked at their screens; they could see the image of the man staring at them

"I am Onox, the lord of this realm; this realm is another dimension, one which I control alone" He spoke

Many people where shouting but the ones that were, were then silenced by a shock

"Quiet fools" He said, "I brought you here for one reason, for my own entertainment, I have watched your world and found you all are perfect ways to entertain me"

"Yeah and why should we!" One man cried out, it was professor Crowler of Duel academy, but he wasn't shocked, instead the square he was on began to float in the air so the man was facing Onox's platform at least 100 feet away

"Because I can destroy you easily, but perhaps a small wager, you duel me and I will let you all go if you win" Onox said, his tone almost bored like he knew that Crowler was too weak to fight

"I will have you know I am Dr-" Crowler was about to speak when Onox spoke, "Vellian Crowler, with a PhD in dueling, you graduated from Domino City's Esteemed Kaiba Corp Duel College, where you passed with flying colors"

Crowler was in shock, "How do you know all this?" He cried out and Onox said, "You obviously have poor listening skills, I existed here for eons, I watched your universes time and learned about each duelists and their own alternate counter parts" Onox said, he was ready to shock Crowler for being so stupid, but he would be the perfect example to show his prisoners who was boss

"Grrr fine, so you know a little about my life, lets duel!" Crowler said angrily and he noticed his duel disk was activating

"The deck you have is one from where you are at your peak as a duelist" Onox explained and he pulled the covers from his legs down to show his duel disk was duel platform

"This will be my weapon" Onox said as his duel platform activated above his presumably unworkable legs

"Yes, let's duel!" Crowler said drawing his cards, "I will start" He said drawing his sixth

"Excellent" He thought looking at his hand

"I lay two cards facedown and then play my spell heavy storm" Crowler called out as the people below them watched the cards get blown away

"And those two cards are statues of the wicked" Crowler said as two small worm like creatures appeared in attack mode (1000/1000)

"When the statues of the wicked cards are destroyed they get to summon two statue of the wicked tokens" Crowler explained, Onox was not amused, he didn't show any emotion for that matter.

"Now I sacrifice both tokens in order to summon Ancient Gear golem in attack mode" He cried out summoning the huge clockwork robot (3000/3000)

"That ends my turn" Crowler said and Onox drew his neck card

"I hope you enjoyed that last move, because this will be your last" Onox said to Crowler who didn't know how to react

"I play the spell Gold Sarcophagus, with this spell I can remove one of my cards within my deck and the card I choose is Necroface" Onox said and the deformed medusa doll head appeared and let out a shriek causing many people to cover their ears

"When Necroface is removed both players must remove the top five cards of their deck" He explained and Onox and Crowler's deck lost five cards of their deck but then another Necroface appeared

"Seems I removed another one" Onox said as this one shrieked again making both players lose five more cards

"But what is the point of this?" Crowler thought and to his horror another one appeared

"And I lost my third" Onox said as this last one shrieked causing both players to lose five more

"But why did you do this?" Crowler asked, Onox had lost 16 cards, what was the point of that move?

"Because I summon my ultimate beast, Gren Maju Da Eiza" Onox said summoning alien red beast (?/?)

"What…is that?" Crowler asked, he looked worried

"Your demise" Onox said, "For you see, for every card I have removed my beast gains 400 attack and defense points" with those words Gren Maju Da Eiza's attack shot up to 6400

Everyone looked worried but Crowler felt some relief, "Even if he destroys my golem, I still will have 600 lifepoints"

"I lay one card facedown and now Gren Maju Da Eiza attack with the Fires of the other dimension" Onox called out and Da Eiza formed fire in its claw and shot it at the golem which melted

Crowler: 600

Onox: 4000

"That ends my turn" Onox said but before Crowler could draw one more card Onox flipped his facedown card

"I activate my Different Dimension Dynamite" Onox said, "With it you lose 300 lifepoints for each card you have removed"

Crowler cried out in pain as explosions blasted around him, his lifepoints were zero and he groaned in pain

"And now it is time to show the cost for defying me" Onox said as the platform Crowler opened up a scanner and his body was digitized and formed into a card, the image being only the look of horror on his face

The platform floated to Onox and he took Crowler's deck and his image card

"So, who wishes to fight me now. To those who were smart enough to remain silent we will now have many match ups, winners of the duels will have the privilege to battle me for the freedom of the people here" Onox explained, many duelist were panicking, but some were calm and collected

"So let the battles begin" Onox said

AN: Yes the plot is stupid, the idea is just to have different match ups, but hey it came from a dream, and it is fun to write. So yeah, send in your duelists, they are duelists from all over time and universes, so yeah.


	2. Lets Rev it up one more time

It was a week since Onox had shown the prisoner duelists his skills. After that the platforms each duelist was strapped too went underground and they were forced into cells of 10 each, they had their duel disks, duel runner's, duel tables, all mediums were in their possessions but they were in active until two duelists were taken from their cells and forced to duel on screen for the amusement of Onox and the others.

These duels were not to the death; no they were to see who was worthy to face Onox himself. Duels between duelists were to see who was better, the winner would be given his favorite food, created by Onox's many machines, and the loser would lose his /her ranking. 5 wins in a row, and that duelist would be forced to face Onox, and the stakes were the same, if Onox lost everyone would be set free, if he won, then the duelist would become a trophy card, and so far over 50 duelists were his prize.

Over in one cell Yusei Fudo was tinkering with his duel runner, Onox allowed him tools to keep it in top shape, and when he dueled, was even allowed to speed duel.

"Well I won five times" He thought while under the runner, "So I wonder when I have to face him"

Jack was on a bench checking out his cards, "So Yusei, you worried?"

"A little Jack" Yusei said getting up and wiping his brow

"Still something is off, why would he kidnap duelists from all over time just to duel them" Jack asked, he was annoyed that not only was he kidnapped, but he wasn't getting the treatment a duelist of his caliber deserved

"Oh be quiet"

"Yeah shut up"

"I love you Jack!"

Jack growled, "And why do I have to share my living space with all these other duelists!" Jack cried out but then he felt a shock, the damn collar around he and every other duelist's neck went off on him and he growled again

Yusei and his duel runner suddenly was teleported out of the cell and he reappeared in the white space where they were taken the first day, in front of him on another floating platform was the sitting form of Onox

"Yusei Fudo, the wielder of the Crimson Dragon, defender of New Domino City, and even a duelist who traveled through time to protect the past…." Onox said and Yusei got on his runner

"So where is your runner?" Yusei asked and Onox was silent as the platform he was on began to change, it turned into an almost egg shaped pod, he was still sitting like he was in a wheelchair but now he had glass in front of him and his card, and it was floating, unlike Yusei's runner. Multiple white platforms rose in the air in front of them, creating a track for the two of them to ride.

"Shall we begin?" Onox asked pressing a button in his new duel runner

"Let's rev it up, speed world 2, activate!" Yusei cried out and everyone in the cells watched silently on the monitors built into their back walls shown them the battle that would take place

Yusei's runner sped off first while Onox's floating pod hovered behind him

"I'll start things off" Yusei said drawing, he smiled when he saw the card he drew

Speed Counters

Onox: 1

Yusei: 1

"First off I think I'll play my monster Junk Orb in defense mode" Yusei said, and what appeared next to him was what looked like a small orb made of refuge and scrap (200/1600 L. 2)

"And I throw down three facedown cards and end my turn" He said speeding on a corner and Yusei thought, "Because we are playing in a Turbo duel, Onox's normal spells are useless since he would take 2000 points of damage if he plays them"

Onox drew his next card

Speed Counters

Onox: 2

Yusei: 2

Onox looked at his card and said, "I lay down two cards facedown and then summon my Different Dimension Hound in attack mode"

Appearing next to him looked like a cybernetic wolf who howled and then two more appeared next to him (1000/500 L.4 times 3)

"How?" Yusei asked and Onox spoke, "When my Different Dimension Hound is summoned, I am allowed to special summon from my deck any other hounds to the field, however if I do this effect I am not allowed to attack for two turns" Onox said and with that he ended his turn

Yusei drew his next card

Speed Counters

Onox: 3

Yusei: 3

"I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron to the field" Yusei said summoning the familiar Scrap based warrior (Level 3)

"Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Junk Orb in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior" Yusei cried out, not noticing Onox flipped a trap

The two monsters became orbs of light and fused into one in order to summon the larger scrap based warrior to the field (2300/1300)

But then Yusei noticed the souls of the two monsters falling into the middle of both Yusei and Onox and being sucked into a worm hole

"Before you began to Synchro summon I played my own trap, Macro Cosmos, all cards that would be sent to the graveyard are removed instead" Onox explained

"Yeah well now my Junk Warrior will attack one of your hounds" Yusei called out but then Onox flipped his own trap

"I activated my Different Dimension shield" Onox said playing a trap that looked like a D.D. Warrior Lady being protected by a shimmering shield

"With this trap so long as I control a Different Dimension monster on the field and no monsters in my graveyard, I take no damage in battle or by effects" Onox explained as one of his hounds was punched and sent into the void in between them

"I end my turn" Yusei said and Onox looked at the card he drew

Speed Counters

Onox: 4

Yusei: 4

"I offer both of my hounds in order to summon the Different Dimension Warlord" Onox said summoning a cybernetic warrior who wore a worn out trench coat, on his side was a futuristic pistol (2700/1000)

"Each time my Warlord attack, for every different dimension monster I have removed from play, he gains an extra 200 attack until the end of the battle" Onox explained and Yusei gulped

"Be thankful I cannot attack until my next turn" Onox said, "But I do lay one card facedown and end my turn" Onox said

"What could he have facedown?" Yusei thought drawing his next card and he felt a familiar energy surge through him as he drew

Speed Counters

Onox: 5

Yusei: 5

"Summon the tuner Nitro synchron" He said summoning the machine tuner to the field but then he flipped a trap

"I play the trap Tuner Upgrade" Yusei called out, the trap looked like a Junk Synchron with a shiny coat on

"With this trap I can change the level of any tuner on the field, however if I Synchro summon with the upgraded tuner I lose life points equal to his new level times 500" Yusei explained, "So now I turn my level 2 Nitro Synchron into a level 3 tuner"

Nitro Synchron got a new coat of paint and then Yusei spoke up again, "I now Tune my level 3 Nitro Synchron with my level 5 Junk Warrior" Yusei cried out as he shouted in pain, the 1500 life points he had to pay seemed to tear into his soul

Onox: 4000

Yusei: 2500

Then because Yusei lost 1000 life points he lost a speed counter

Onox: 5

Yusei: 4

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei called out and from the void flew out the Dragon who roared at Onox (2500/2100)

"Now I play the Speed Spell the Wing Beat of the Soaring Dragon" Yusei called out, the spell looked like Stardust dragon blowing away Red Dragon Archfiend

"By paying 4 speed counters I can not only boost the attack of a level 8 dragon by 1000 but when it attacks I can destroy a spell or trap on the field" Yusei explained and Stardust Dragon roared again and flew towards the Different Dimension War Lord (3500/2100)

"Destroy his shield and destroy the Warlord!" Yusei cried out and the Dragon's wings cut the Warlord in half

Onox groaned a bit as he lost 700 life points

Onox: 3300

Yusei: 2500

"Impressive, not once did anyone hurt me…" Onox said and he glared at Yusei

"I end my turn" Yusei said, his dragon soaring behind him

"But now I think it is time I end this duel" Onox said drawing his next card

Speed Counters

Onox: 6

Yusei: 1

"I play spell Future Fusion" Onox said and lightning struck around them, he also took 2000 points of damage as it wasn't a speed spell but he didn't care

Onox: 1300

Yusei: 2500

"With this spell I remove from my graveyard three of my Gren Maju Da Ezias, and soon your destruction shall be born" Onox said, "I now summon in defense my Different Dimension Survivor" Onox said summoning the warrior to the field who began to guard himself (1800/200)

"That ends my turn" Onox said and Yusei drew his next card and smiled

Speed Counters

Onox: 5

Yusei: 2

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Yusei cried out summoning the roller blading warrior (900/400)

"And the turn he is summoned his power is doubled, now Speed Warrior destroy his Survivor" Yusei ordered and Speed warrior sent a barreling kick into Survivor sending him into the void but then another survivor appeared in its place

"I activated my trap, Different Dimension Illusion" Onox explained, his trap looked like a D.D. Warrior Lady but behind her was the image of another D.D. Warrior Lady

"With it I am allowed to summon a copy of a Different Dimension monster you destroyed" Onox explained summoning another Survivor in defense mode

"Stardust Dragon destroy his survivor" He called out, his power was reduced as the effect of his speed spell was over but it still could hold its own, it also sent the survivor to the great void

"That ends my turn" Yusei said but then to his shock back on Onox's field was both Survivors, both in defense mode

"How did you summon them?" Yusei asked

"When my Different Dimension Survivors are removed from the field, they return at the end of the turn" Onox explained

Onox drew his next card

Speed Counters

Onox: 6

Yusei: 3

"I end my turn" Onox said, "I have no need to summon any more monsters"

Yusei drew his next card and smiled

"I summon the tuner Junk Dealer" Yusei said summoning a Trench coat wearing monster similar in design to Junk Synchron (1200/900, L. 4)

"Now I tune my level 4 Junk Dealer and my Level 2 Speed Warrior in order to summon, Junk Mage!" Yusei said as the two monsters disappeared into the void but in its place was a Cybernetic Mage who glared at Onox (1000/1000)

"What is the purpose of that monster?" Onox asked, it made no sense, a level 6 monsters with low attack

"My Junk Mage has a special ability, you see for every removed Tuner monster I have, he gains 1000 attack and defense" Yusei explained and the spirits of Junk Synchron, Nitro Synchron and Junk Dealer appeared behind the Mage boosting its power (4000/4000)

"Now I have a defense against anything you throw at me" Yusei said but then Onox drew his next card

Speed Counters

Onox: 9

Yusei: 4

"It is now time for me to finish this duel" Onox said, coming from the void was a large red monster, it was similar Gren Maju Da Ezia, however it had three heads of the former monsters, it was larger and looked angrier.

"I summon Tri Ultima Da Ezia!" Onox cried out and the monster roared

"What can it do?" Yusei asked turning a corner

"For every card both players had removed from the game this monster gains 500 attack and defense points

Yusei's eyes widened in horror and saw all the cards appear out of the void, the fades of the cards being sucked by Tri Ultima Da Ezia

Junk Orb, the three D.D. hounds, Junk Synchron, D.D. Shield, Nitro Synchron, Tuning Upgrade, Wing Beat of the Soaring Dragon, D.D. Warlord, The three Gren Maju Da Ezia, D.D. Illusion, Speed Warrior and Junk Dealer were sucked in creating a total of 16 cards, multiplied by 5 gave Ultima, 8000 attack

"8000 attack!" Yusei cried out

People watching gasped, Yusei couldn't win, not against a monster this powerful

"I will commend you for damaging me, making me less whole, but now it is time for me to end this duel" Onox said, "Tri Ultima Da Ezia attack Star Dust Dragon with Inferno of a different Dimension"

But then Yusei flipped his own trap, "I activate my trap, Unity of Comrades" Yusei said it looked like a Junk Warrior fighting alongside a Red Dragon Archfiend along with an Iron Chain Dragon

"With this trap my Star Dust dragon gains attack equal to the attack of another Synchro monster on my side of the field, so now he gains 4000 attack" Yusei said as Junk Mage went to his knees and Star Dust Dragon roared (6500 ATK)

"Not enough to fight Tri Ultima Da Ezia" Onox said as Star Dust Dragon was burned and sent to the void

Yusei: 1000

Onox: 3300

Speed Counters

Onox: 7

Yusei: 3

Yusei grinned weakly," Yeah but I get to stay a little longer" Yusei said but then Ultima gained more power from the two extra cards being removed (9000/9000)

"That is incorrect" Onox said flipping his last trap card

"I activate my Different Dimension Dynamite" Onox said

Yusei cried out in pain as explosions burst around him, his life points went down to 0 and his duel runner stopped

Yusei was groaning and then saw he and his duel runner were disappearing and he was turned into a card; on the card was a picture of Yusei and his Duel runner.

Yusei came furthest to defeating Onox, but it just was enough….just not enough…..


	3. Past Artifacts against Future Machines

AN: Well time for another update and duel….wish more people reviewed but hey what are ya gonna do.

Back in the prison cells one certain card professor was pacing his cell; he shared a cell ironically with Pegasus, Bonz, and Sid and Zygor. The Professor was Bandit Keith

Keith was pacing around his cell, annoyed with this, last thing he remembered was that he was in an underground duel after the whole Yako problem he was involved with, then boom he disappeared into this cell with the four people he didn't want to be with.

"Keith my boy something troubling you?" Pegasus asked in his gentleman like voice, despite the situations he was as calm as can be

"Can it rich boy" Keith let out and Sid just sighed, "You know Keith you might want to be polite, last guy who fought another cell mate disappeared without even dueling"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to some reject duelist kingdom duelist" Keith said, he slammed the glass like wall in front of them, nothing moved, it wasn't glass but the material was clear and stronger then steel alright.

"So think Keith will get us out of here?" Zygor asked and Pegasus laughed, 'Not likely, I mean he lost to a rank amateur back at my tournament, I doubt he could last one turn to our host" He said and Keith was about to turn around and punch the long haired man right in the jaw when he felt himself teleport

"Well I guess it was time for him to duel, I wonder who his opponent is" Pegasus laughed as they looked to the screen that appeared on the back wall

Up in the white dimension Keith was standing on a floating platform, he looked ahead and saw a young man in a Kimono staring down at him; he looked like he went through a lot because Keith could see scars on the man

"So who are you?" Keith asked and the man just activated his duel disk

"They call me Tenzen Yanagi" The man said and he drew his hand looking at the cards

"So if I am to believe my host, this is my best deck, but I'm at my best at this point of my life" Yanagi said

Onox who sat at his personal platform nodded his head, "That is correct" He said, "The deck all duelists hold is the best deck and the duelists are the best in their own lifetime"

"Well glad to know that my deck is perfect for me" Keith said drawing, "and when I win I'm going to tear you apart" Keith said to Onox who didn't say anything, he seemed almost bored

"Duel" both Keith and Yanagi said and Keith drew first

"I summon my mechanical chaser in attack mode" Keith said summoning the mechanical assassin to the field (1850/800)

"I end my turn with two facedown cards" Keith said and Yanagi looked at his cards

"These cards are weak….unless they are used differently" He thought and then smiled

"I summon Ashoka Pillar in defense mode" Yanagi said summoning the titanic stone pillar to the field (0/2200)

"Seems in my future I found this card, I guess I did find this in India, next I play the field spell Ancient Temple" Yanagi said playing a field spell that looked like Ancient Egyptian ruins

The field changed and it looked like they were in a tomb

"With this field spell all rock monsters with less than 500 attack gain 1500 defense while in defense mode" Yanagi explained as his pillar's defense shot up higher (3700 defense)

"I end my turn with a facedown card" He said

"I'm gonna enjoy smashing that rock into the ground" Keith said looking at his next card

"I summon my Mechanical Piercer in attack mode" Keith said summoning a similar floating orb, but this time it was more armored, and its only weapon was a large piercing sting on the bottom of the orb (1600/1000)

Yanagi didn't know what to say

"With this card if it battles a defense position monster I take no battle damage and the monster it attacked is destroyed" Keith explained

"Now then, Piercer, destroy that pillar!" Keith cried out and the piercing droid slammed itself into the pillar and it began to crack

"The downside of my pillar is that when it is destroyed I take 2000 points of damaged…."Yanagi said as the pillar began to crumble around him, clouding his side of the field in dust

"Heh, and you are gonna take even more damage" Keith said but then something came out of the dust, Japanese paper dolls began to swarm Keith's field and he felt his lifepoints go down by 2000

Keith: 2000

Yanagi: 4000

"How come I took that damage?" Keith asked and when the dust cleared on Yanagi's field was a spell card

"I activated my quick play spell card, Curse Reflection dolls, with this card all the damage I would have taken is instead given to you instead" The man said chuckling a bit

"Grrr, fine Mechanical chaser attack him directly!" Keith called out and the machine monster stabbed Yanagi

Yanagi: 2150

"Now back to me" Yanagi said looking at his next card

"I lay one card facedown and then summon Clay Solider in defense mode" Yanagi said summoning a Chinese Clay solider to the field (300/1000, to 300/2500)

"That ends my turn" He said and Keith drew his next card and smirked

"I offer my Mechanical chaser in order to summon Machine King" Keith said summoning the Mechanical Royalty to the field (2200/2000)

"And with his effect he gains 100 attack for each machine on the field" He said (2400/200)

"Mechanical Piercer destroy his clay soldier" Keith ordered but before the machine could destroy the clay monster Yanagi flipped a trap

"I activate my Totem Pole trap card" He said and the large Totem Pole appeared and fired one of its layer's at the machine blocking its advance

"With this trap I can block a total of three attacks" He explained and Keith just glared at him and ended his turn

Yanagi looked at his next card and smiled

"This is perfect" He said, "I offer my Clay soldier in order to summon my Stone Guardian in attack mode"

The clay monster disappeared and then Yanagi cried out in pain as his lost 700 lifepoints

"Because my Soldier was sent to the graveyard I lost 700 lifepoints" He explained

Yanagi: 1450

In the clay monster's place was a large stone statue, in the style of an Indian Snake warrior, in its hands was a curved blade (2000/1500)

"Every time this guardian attacks, I lost 500 lifepoints" Yanagi said

"Ok why is it that you have cards that hurt you so much?" Keith asked

"Because these cards are all treasures, special to myself and my future me, and now you are going to lose this game" Yanagi said

"What are you talking about? Your monster doesn't have enough attack to take on my machine king" but then Yanagi played a new spell

"I equip my Stone Guardian with Futunomitama the Stone Blade" Yanagi called out, a small stone blade, almost the size of a dagger appeared in the statue's hands, but his attack points didn't change

"But it was worthless, it didn't boost his attack" Keith said and Yanagi groaned in pain some more

"Because I played this card I lost half of my lifepoints" Yanagi explained

Yanagi: 725

Keith: 2000

"So let me see if I get this right, you lost almost all your lifepoints in order to play a worthless stone blade" Keith said and Yanagi glared at him

"Do not mock the treasures of the past…because now you will lose the duel, Stone Guardian destroy his Mechanical Piercer!" Yanagi cried out and he field his lifepoints lower but the stone snake sliced the machine in half

Keith: 1600

Yanagi: 225

"So what was the point of that?" Keith asked, Yanagi was laughing, "What's so funny?" Keith cried out

"You don't get it, Futunomitama is a special stone blade, the cost of playing it was high, but its power is worth it, for you see when the equipped monster destroys another monster in battle, you take damage equal to the equipped monster's attack"

"Say what? No way that's impossible, how could I lose to museum pieces!" Keith yelled

"When you ignore the past and its lessons, you will not succeed in the future" Yanagi said as his stone snake swung the blade and sent a shock wave of energy at Keith taking out the rest of his lifepoints

"Damn it…." Keith groaned and Onox turned to Yanagi, "Impressive, I knew this match up would at least entertain me for a bit"

"Glad I could entertain you" Yanagi said as his duel disk deactivated

"Now I believe it is time for you to rest, as for Keith, he has a lot to learn before he could even think of challenging me" Onox said teleporting the two back to their cells, he had to think of some new match ups for entertainment, and to see who was worthy to face him….


	4. Friends to the End

Over in the cells one duelist was meditating, it was the duelist Bren Tenkage, his long black hair tied back and his school uniform may have him look like an average duelist but in fact he was the leader of the group Sin, a group that was bent on reviving the Dark Lord Zorc.

He was alone and thinking, two decks in front of him on the floor.

"I know who is my foe….and with my power I can destroy him like the others I dueled….but why do I not want to hurt him?" He thought

In front of him was the shadowed image of a darker looking self, his other form, Pride.

"Simple, because with your power you could destroy Onox, and control this realm, and bring back the dark lord" His dark side said to him but Bren shook his head

"But then why do I feel sorrow for what I have done…." Bren asked his other side

"Because you are weak, I am here to control you and make you stronger" His dark side said

Bren clenched his fist and said, "I refuse to allow you to control me in this next duel….I am going to prove my own power without you" Bren said and the darker side glared at him and disappeared, he wasn't gone but it was away

Bren took his personal deck and inserted it into his duel disk and then felt himself disappear.

He was transported to the white dimension and he saw his opponent….his friend Russell

He was slightly chubby with short brown hair, but he was serious looking and he glared at Bren

"Well Bren, I never thought I would see you again" Russell said

"What do you mean?" Bren asked and Russell sighed

"Because I saw you disappear and go to the shadows" Russell said activating his duel disk, "That was three years ago, or at least when I was taken from time" He explained and Bren frowned

"So I succeeded in bringing back Zorc, but I failed the plan….that somehow comforts me" Bren said activating his duel disk

"It is time for the duel between two friends, Russell Figgins and Bren Tenkage, begin!" Onox called out and both cried out, "Let's duel!"

"I'll start" Bren said drawing his cards and smiled

"I'll start with Skull servant in defense mode (300/200), and then lay three cards face down to end my turn" Bren said,

Russell drew and said, "I don't care if we were fiends, I'm taking you down for all the suffering you caused in the past" he said and Bren nodded his head

"I summon Axe Raider in attack mode" He said summoning the Axe welding warrior (1700/1150)

"I play two traps, Human Wave tactics and spirit barrier" Bren said activating the traps, "With Spirit barrier I take no battle damage as long as I keep a monster on the field, and with Human Wave tactics if I lose a level 2 or under normal monster to battle, I can special summon at the end of the turn any replacements for each of them" Bren explained and Russell smirked

"Sorry Bren I already knew you would do that which is why I'm playing the equip spell, the Bandits Blade" Russell said giving Axe Raider a small dirk which he held in his left hand (1700 to 1900 ATK)

"With this spell whenever my axe raider attacks I can select one card on the field and negate its effect until the end of the turn, and that's not the worst part, I equip him with Big Bang Shot as well, not only boosting his attack by 400 but gives him a piercing effect" Russell said as a mechanical brace appeared on Axe Raider's legs (1900 to 2300 ATK)

"Axe Raider attack, Axe slam Bash! "He ordered, "Negate the effect of Spirit barrier!"

The spirit barrier began to dissipate and the axe raider slammed his axe into the skeleton shattering it into pieces

Bren groaned as he lost 2100 lifepoints

Bren: 1900

Russell: 4000

"Good move" Bren said, cracking a weak smile

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Russell said and then on Bren's field a new monster appeared

"I summon D.D. Trainer in defense mode" He said (L.1 100/2000)

Bren then drew his next card and smiled, "I play the spell the armor the knave" He said and the goblin on top of the weird beat was given some bronze armor (100/2000 to 700/2600)

"Course this armor only works on a level two and under normal monster, but it helps against monsters like yours" Bren said

"Don't you remember my Bandits Blade, I could just….negate it…..oh I get it, because it can only negate one card effect you won't lose lifepoints because spirit barrier would be on the field" Russell said

"Bingo" Bren said, "That ends my turn" Bren said laying two more card facedown and with that Russell drew his next card

"Perfect, I offer Axe Raider in order to summon the Knight Commander Izura" He said, and axe raider disappeared and in its place a young man in silver armor and wielding a double bladed lance appeared (L. 6 2100/2000)

"Next I play the spell the warrior returning alive which lets me return a warrior from my graveyard back to my hand, so I return axe raider to my hand and activate Izura's ability" Russell said and Izura slammed his lance down on the ground and Axe Raider appeared

"Once per turn I can special summon a warrior from my hand and then give that warrior half of Izura's attack for the turn, of course Izura can't declare an attack if I use this effect but it's worth it to give Axe Axe Raider the power to take you down" He said (1700 to 2750)

"Axe Raider attack with Axe Slam bash!"

The Axe raider charged at D.D. Trainer but then Bren revealed a trap

"I reveal my trap soul swap!" Bren said, the trap looked like a Skull servant in pain and behind him a Gilford the Lightning was appearing

"By sending a normal monster from my field to the graveyard I can special summon an effect monster from my deck until the end of the turn, and the monster I choose is Shadow ghoul!" He said summoning the dark zombie to the field in attack mode (1600/1300 to 1800/1300)

"My shadow ghoul gains 100 attack for each monster in my graveyard, next I activate my other trap, Theft of the Power!" Bren said activating a trap that looked like a shadowed red haired man reaching out to a golden energy

"By paying 1000 lifepoints I can take any effect that gave a monster an increase to attack or defense and give it to a monster on my side of the field" He explained

Bren: 900

Russell: 4000

Axe Raider: 2750 to 1700

Shadow Ghoul: 2850

The Axe raider's axe was caught in the large claws of the monster

"Shadow Ghoul, counter attack now!" Bren ordered and the Axe Raider was slashed to ribbons

Bren: 900

Russell: 2950

"I end my tu-"

"Not quite" Bren said activating his last trap, it looked like a Summoned Skull being split into two Skull servants and a D.D. Trainer

"It's called Level separation and with it I can send shadow ghoul to the graveyard and special summon from my deck monsters whose total level is equal to the level of the monster I send in, so my level 5 shadow ghoul disappears and in its place comes two skull servants, a D.D. trainer and a metabat, all in defense mode" Bren said

Skull Servant: L.1 300/200 X 2

D.D. Trainer: L 1 100/2000

Meda-Bat:L. 2 800/400

"Fine I end my turn with two cards facedown" Russell said and Bren drew his next card

"Well seems my deck wants me to continue" He said, he may have not have had a card in his hand other then the card he just drew but it was all about to change

"I play the spell, the Draw of the Normal!" Bren said and the spell looked like the Ojama Trio holding up an oversized card each

"With this spell for each normal monster on my side of the field I get to draw a card, and I have four" He said drawing four cards and then he saw his next card and his eyes widened….it was the Wicked Avatar, the card he used as the Sin member Pride

"No…" He thought and then heard the voice of his darker side speak to him, "I put it into your deck, I knew you would need it"

"No I want to win or lose honorably to my friend" Bren muttered and he gripped his head, "I'm taking control…."

Bren cried out and his eyes were dulled, "Well Russell perhaps it's time I played this seriously"

He was now Pride and he was going to play the dark card

"I offer D.D. Trainer, and both my skull servants in order to summon the Wicked Avatar!" Pride cried out and a sphere of darkness took its place on his side of the field

"No…." Russell said as the sphere formed into a dark version of Izura (2101/2001)

"Yes" Pride said laughing, "Now destroy Izur- GRAH!" He gripped his own wrist as Bren tried to take control

"No….I don't attack" Bren groaned but then Russell glared at him and said, "Bren I don't want your mercy, attack me with all you got, I don't care!"

Bren looked up and Russell could see his eyes were back to normal

"…fine! Wicked Avatar attack Izura!" He ordered and the shadowed Izura stabbed the real one in the chest

Bren: 900

Russell: 2949

It was then the Wicked Avatar began to chance its form, this time into Axe raider's form (1701/1701)

"Just what I was hoping for" Russell said flipping a trap, it looked like a Swordsman of Landstar cutting down a Dark Ruler Ha Des, behind him was the spirit of a Dark Magician

"Avenging the master!" Russell called out

"This trap lets my monster attack one of yours, if it destroyed another higher leveled monster on my field. But with an added bonus, half of the destroyed monster attack, the one your dark god destroyed is added to my monster's attack" Russell explained and the spirit of Izura floated behind Axe raider, giving axe raider a serious power boost (1700 to 2700)

"Your god may have a lot of power but it has some weakness, you see after I saw you fall and the Wicked gods disappeared, I did some research on their powers and I found out the weaknesses of all your gods. The Wicked avatar cannot defeat a monster whose defense is higher than the attack it copies, and more importantly, its attack only changes during the main phase, not the battle phase!" Russell explained

Wicked Avatar (Axe Raider): 1701

Axe Raider (Avenging the Master): 2700

"But you forgot I still have spirit barrier" Bren said, "And even if you destroy my Wicked Avatar I won't take any damage"

Russell smirked, "I already have a card for that, I reveal the trap The ghostly Blade!" The card looked like an Armed Samurai Ben Kei who held in his hands he held a ghostly Lightning Blade

"With this trap, if I pay 1000 lifepoints, I can give Axe Raider the effect of an equip spell in my graveyard, and the one I choose is the Bandit Blade" Russell explained as Axe Raider held in his hands a ghostly version of the Bandit Blade

"Axe Raider can now negate the effect of your Spirit Barrier, in other words, you lose!"

Bren could only close his eyes and wait for the impact, Russell out maneuvered him perfectly, played everything just right, it was over

"Now Axe Raider destroy the Wicked Avatar!" He ordered and Axe raider sliced up the copy

Bren: 0

Russell: 1949

Bren fell to his knees and was laughing

"So now I experience my demise again…." He said but then the dark aura around him, the one about to take him to the shadows dissipated

"What's going on?" Bren asked looking at himself and he saw the Wicked Avatar card float from his duel disk and towards Onox

"I used my power to nullify the shadows, as for this card I will take this" He said looking at it, almost like he was curious about it

"But why save me?" Bren asked getting up

"Because you are entertaining, and you might pose a challenge to me in the near future" Onox said sending Bren and Russell back to the cells

"It would appear I might have some interesting challenges ahead of him" Onox thought, he threw the card into the void in which it began to burn in a black flame

AN: In case anyone is wondering, the duel is reference to another Yugioh Fic I did, Sin's Wrath, in which I was a villain, which I of course failed when I tried to take on Atem LOL.


	5. Dinosaur's and Insects

Bren and Russell were staring at each other in their cell; both didn't speak to one another thanks to their pasts.

"So why did try to bring back Zorc?" Russell asked breaking the silence

"….because I was chosen by him, that is all I need to say, but what is done is done, for now we cannot try and change that past" Bren said looking through his cards

"You really expect me to let you just say that and leave it at that?" Russell cried out and he grabbed Bren by his collar and held his head close to his face, he was trying to look into his friend's eyes trying to read him but Bren's eyes were muddled, they couldn't be read

"Damn it, you lost the soul of a duelist" Russell said letting Bren go when they were teleported to the white region

"Great another duel" He muttered but it was him and Bren facing off, no they were standing next to each other, or rather a few feet next to each other, across from them were their two opponents, one was a young man in a leather jacket and brown cargos, his hair was dyed grey but the back was brown his eyes were full of life and he had a grin that said, "I'm the most powerful duelist here". Next to him was a young man with dyed green hair that was in a bowl cut, his had a green tuxedo and pants, his bow tie was adorn with a beetle gem. His yellow glasses large and shown his slit like eyes and his dark grin.

"For today's match it will be a tag duel, the two friends Bren Tenkage and Russell Figgins against the two champion tag duelists Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood" Onox said to everyone

"Well Rex, seems now we get new prey for our monsters" Weevil said chuckling

"Of course buddy, now let's feed them to our monsters and soon take down Onox" Rex said, all four duelists activating their duel disks

All four cried out, "Let's duel" but Bren seemed a little out of it

"I'll start" Rex said drawing his card, he smiled when he saw his card

"I play the Prehistoric Forest!" Rex said playing down a field spell, the field changed to a Jurassic Forest, in the back ground other dinosaurs were walking around and huge insects flew around

"In this pre world forest all Dinosaur and Insect monsters gain 400 extra attack and defense points" Rex explained, Weevil grinned

"I lay two cards facedown and now summon my Giant Rex to the field in attack mode" Rex said summoning the huge dinosaur to the field, "Course if you guys don't control a monster, he can't make a move, but if you don't play anything, well Weevil here will make sure you regret that" (2000/1200 to 2400/1600)

"That ends my turn" Rex said and Russell drew his next card

"My move and I summon white Knight Isaac in attack mode" He said summoning a white knight to the field, his blond hair flowing and his long sword out (1500/1500)

"Next I play the equip spells Shield of the Hero and the Blade of the Hero" He said giving Isaac a shield with the emblem of the millennium items, his sword was a golden long sword

"With the Blade of the hero my monster gains 500 attack for every monster on your side of the field, and with the shield my monster gains 500 attack for every monster on my side of the field not including himself" Russell explained (1500 to 2000)

"Not bad, see what he is doing Rex, the moment I summon a new monster it gains more power" Weevil said

"I lay one card facedown and end my turn" Russell said and Weevil made his move

"Perfect" He said, "I summon the Jurassic Centipede in attack mode" Weevil said summoning a giant black centipede to the field, it let out a hiss (1400/1200 to 1800/1600), (Isaac 2000 to 2500)

"In Prehistoric times insects ruled the lands along with dinosaurs, now if my Centipede summoned along with a dinosaur I can increase the attack of my insect by half of the attack of another dinosaur such as Giant Rex" Weevil said and the centipede made a loud hiss as its attack grew (1800 to 3000)

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Weevil said chuckling

Bren drew his next card and said, "I summon basic insect in defense mode" He said summoning a small mantis to the field (500/700 to 1000/1200), (Isaac 2500 to 3000)

"I play two cards facedown and play the spell Level Limit Area B" Bren said, the spell appeared on his field and all the monsters on the field switched to defense mode

Giant Rex: 1600

Jurassic Centipede: 1600

White Knight Isaac: 1500

"With this spell all level 4 and above monsters are forced into defense mode" Bren explained but Russell glared at him

"But with that spell I can't use my monsters!" Russell cried out

"Rather lose them to a giant bug and lizard?" Bren asked and Rex cried out, "They aren't lizards!"

"I end my turn" Bren said but before Rex drew his next card Bren flipped one of his traps, "I activate my trap Human wave tactics, so if I lose a level 2 and under monster in battle at the end of the turn I will be able to replace it with another level 2 or under normal monster" Bren explained

Rex growled at Bren, annoyed by the spell but then smiled

"I summon the level three Blade Raptor in attack mode" He said summoning a small raptor monster to the field, like the name suggested on his back were blade like scales sticking out and it snarled at Bren (1300/1200 to 1700/1600) (Isaac 3000 to 3500)

"Now destroy White Knight Isaac!" He ordered and the raptor charged but Bren flipped his trap

"I activate my trap Level Alteration!" Bren said, it looked like a Skull Servant getting stronger while a Summoned Skull getting much weaker

"With this trap all monsters on your side of the field and hand gain a level while monsters on our side of the field and hand lose a level" Bren explained but then he groaned in pain, "Course it costs me 1000 lifepoints but it's worth to make it so you can't attack" Bren said as the now level 4 dinosaur was forced to its knees

Bren: 3000

Russell: 4000

Weevil: 4000

Rex: 4000

"No way you had that planned this whole time?" Russell asked

"Yeah, with this combo we won't have to worry about their monsters" Bren said and Rex began to grow red in the face

"Damn it fight me like a man, don't hide with all those spells and traps, try and face me head on!" He cried out but then Weevil spoke

"Calm down Rex, I got this" He said laughing, in his hands was a card that would turn this whole thing around

Russell drew his next card

"Ok I summon Scythe Raider in attack mode!" He called out and summoned a sultry lady in leather armor to the field, behind her was a large scythe and he was ready to cut someone up with it (Level 4 now 3, 1900/500) (Isaac 3500 to 4000)

"Then I switch my White Knight Isaac to attack mode" He said and Isaac swung his sword

"I'm aiming for the dinosaurs, Isaac cut up his Giant Rex and Scythe Raider cut up his Raptor!" He ordered and the two dinosaurs lost their heads, thankfully they were in defense mode so Rex lost no lifepoints

"You will pay for that" He said

"Rex allow me" Weevil said drawing his card and looking at it

"I summon Petit Moth in defense mode" He said summoning a tiny moth larva to the field (Level 1 now 2 300/200 to 700/600)

"Next I play the spell the Plague of Locus" He said playing a spell that looked like a huge insect swarm flying towards an ancient Egyptian village

"By offering an insect on my side of the field I can destroy any number of spells or traps on the field equal to the insect's level, so now I send my Jurassic Centipede to the grave and since it was level 5 I can now destroy 5 of your spells and traps" He said, at his words the giant Centipede burst open and a swarm of tiny locus flew into Bren and Russell's spells and traps and devoured them, the only one left was Bren's Human Wave tactics

"Damn it" Russell said, now his White Knight Isaac was weak (1500/1500)

"This is bad" Bren said when Weevil played another card

"I now equip my Petit Moth with Cocoon of Evolution" He said as the larva began to spin itself into a cocoon (0/2000 to 400/2400)

"Don't think I'm done, I still have one card left…." Weevil said grinning, "I play the spell the Perfect Evolution" the card looked like a Cocoon of Evolution with a crack outside, a pair of red glowing eyes could be seen peering out of it

"By paying 2000 lifepoints I can force my Cocoon to Fully Evolve….into the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" He said laughing

Weevil: 2000

The Cocoon burst open and the sound of screeching could be heard as a large moth began to fly into the air (3500/3000 to 3900/3400)

"Great Moth wipe out his White Knight with great wing gust!" Weevil ordered and the Moth flapped its wings and blew Isaac away

Russell: 1600

Weevil: 2000

Bren: 3000

Rex: 4000

"That ends my turn" Weevil said and Bren drew his next card

"I play the spell Life regenerator" He said playing a spell that looked like a large tube where a Kuriboh, an Ojama Yellow, and a Mokey Mokey were in looking around confused, the tube marked, "Regen Gel Maker"

"By sending from my deck up to 5 level 2 and under monsters I can regenerate lifepoints equal to 400 times the number I discarded" He explained and then sent cards to the graveyard

"I discard 3 Skull servants and 2 basic insects" Bren said, "And I give the lifepoints to Russell" He said

Russell: 3600

"Thanks" Russell said

"Next I summon Mokey Mokey in defense mode and end my turn" He said summoning the square fairy (300/300)

"Back to me" Rex said grinning, "I summon Two Headed King Rex in attack mode" He said summoning the large Twin Headed dinosaur (1600/1200 to 2000/1600)

"Attack that Scythe Raider!" He ordered and the dinosaur charged her and crushed her

Russell: 3500

"Good thing Bren healed my lifepoints" He thought

"I end my turn" Rex said

"Alright time to turn this around" Russell thought and then he saw his card and smiled

"I first lay one card facedown and then summon Shadow Shield Knight in defense mode" He said summoning a Black knight with a shield that seemed to be made of black energy (1000/1800)

"That ends my turn" He said and it went to Weevil

"Great Moth annihilate that knight!" Weevil cried out and the Moth sent waves of wind at the knight but once the dust cleared the knight was still standing, however his shield was gone

"My knight can survive one attack per round" Russell explained, "But you got bigger worries cause that Moth is going down" He said

"You lie; you two have no monsters in your deck that can stop my great moth!" Weevil cried out but then Russell flipped his trap, it looked like a Swordsman of Landstar swinging his sword at a Jinzo

"This trap is called Counter Attack, if you attack a monster and it isn't destroyed, my monster can counter attack and destroy your monster" He explained and the Shadow Knight jumped up and stabbed the Great Moth in its large eye, it fell to the ground and disappeared

"My great moth!" Weevil cried out but Rex laughed, "Don't worry I got this cover, I activate my trap, Territory Shift" It looked like a small raptor inside of a large dino footprint

"You see I can activate this card if a monster whose level is 8 or above is destroyed by an effect, this lets me summon from my hand a dinosaur to takes its place." Rex explained but then his lifepoints went down to 3000

"Costs me 1000 lifepoints though" He said playing a monster, "I summon Berserk Rex in attack mode!" He called out summoning a Pure Red T-Rex to the field (3500/0 to 3900/400)

"With his power we can't lose" He said, "He has to attack each turn but with attack like this, I don't think we need to worry about anything" He said laughing

"What about me?" Bren asked cocking an eyebrow

"You just got a deck full of weak monsters, how's that scary?" Rex asked in a mocking tone, "Summon all the weaklings you want but in the end my dino's and his insects will wipe you all out"

"Russell" Bren said

"Yeah Bren?" Russell asked

"Let me handle this, I can wipe them out in one big move" He said grinning

"No way, that's impossible" Rex said, "I agree" Weevil said

Bren laid down a card, "I play the spell swarm of the normal" He said it looked like an army of level 2 and under monsters on a field charging at a fort

"With this spell I can pay 500 lifepoints in order to summon from my deck level 2 and under monsters to the field, so meet 3 meda-bats (800/400)

Bren: 1500

"Now it time, I play Normal Explosion" He said the spell looked like multiple normal monsters blowing up

"By paying 1000 lifepoints I can inflict 1000 points of damage for each level 2 and under monsters I destroy" He explained

Bren: 500

Rex: 3000

Weevil: 2000

"That is not good" Weevil said

"No it is not" Rex said

"Sorry guys" Bren said to his monsters as they blew up and Weevil's and Rex's lifepoints went to 0

"No way…." Russell said

Bren smiled and Onox clapped politely

"Impressive" Onox said, "An impressive final move"

"Thank you" Bren said as both he and Russell were transported back to their cells

"So think we can beat him" Russell asked

Bren shook his head, "No, I doubt anyone can beat Onox, but then again I didn't think anyone would stop the return of Zorc" Bren said chuckling….


	6. Military Showdown

Inside one cell a man in a yellow uniform was doing push up in his cells, his sleeves were torn, his hair braided, and he was certainly well toned

"999…1000" The man said jumping up, "I'm gonna show them my skills or my name isn't Tyranno Hassleberry" He said in a southern accent

But then he disappeared and reappeared in the white dimension

"Of course" He said looking at his opponent, this one was also in uniform but unlike Hassleberry's American styled uniform, this one was wearing a Russian Styled Blue uniform

"So you are my opponent, my name is Rommel Nein, dueling commander" The Russian said holding his crimson red duel disk

"Yeah well I'm Tyranno Hassleberry, dueling commando" Hassleberry said proudly but then they saw a third person appear, this one was African American and his eyes were closed, his duel disk was in fact gun shaped and he activated it

"My name is Axel Brodie, Dueling Mercenary" He said

"All three of you are powerful military based duelists, I think it will be entertaining to see which one of you three are the most powerful" Onox said in his seat

"So a three way free for all" Axel said looking at his opponents

"I recognize both of them, the Russian is Rommel Nein, main tactics, swarm the field with Galbanian monsters, while the other looks like an older version of Tyranno Hassleberry, must be at least 20, he must be at his prime at that point in life" Axel though looking at his opponents

"Quickest 5 card draw decides the order" Onox called out

"Duel!" the three cried out and they drew their cards

Axel was the fastest followed by Rommel ending with Hassleberry

"Guess I get the first strike" Axel said drawing his card

"I lay three cards facedown and then I summon Volcanic Slicer in attack mode" He said summoning the large fire lizard to the field (1800/1200)

"And with his power I can inflict 500 points of damage rather than letting him attack" Axel explained and he pointed at Rommel

"Fire!" He ordered and the Slicer sent a blast of fire at him

Rommel: 3500

"That ends my turn" He said and Rommel drew his card

"I summon Galbanion Mechanic in defense mode" He said summoning a solider in a dark blue uniform, he held a huge wrench over his shoulder and he had goggles on his forehead (1000/1800)

"I end my turn" He said

"No traps to defend his beast, is he bonkers?" Hassleberry thought drawing his card and he let out a "Yee-Haw"

"I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode" He said summoning the large dinosaur to the field (1900/500)

"Next I play the spell Jurassic Charge" He said laying down a card that looked like a group of different dinosaur monsters charging at a village of huts

"With this spell I can spell summon any dinosaurs in my hand to the field, course it costs me 1500 lifepoints for each dinosaur I summon this way, but I think it's worth it to do this, I summon Black Tyranno, and Ultimate Tyranno" He said summoning a Black T-Rex (2600/1800 L 7) and an even larger T-Rex next to it (3000/2200 L 8)

Hassleberry: 1000

Rommel: 3500

Axel: 4000

"Well this is going to get painful really fast" Axel said

"Don't think so Axel, I'm aiming for Rommel" Hassleberry said pointing at the Russian Duelist

"Ultimate Tyranno charge!" He ordered and the large T-Rex charged at the solider but then a trap card appeared in front of the Mechanic

"Sam Hill, how can you play a trap, you had nothing face down?" Hassleberry cried out and Rommel lost 500 lifepoints

Rommel: 3000

"Seems you didn't have any Intel on my monster, if my Mechanic is attacked, I can play a trap right from my hand at the funds of 500, and you foolishly sent your greatest weapon fall into enemy hands" Rommel said and the trap looked like an Axe Raider but this Axe Raider was holding a Bazooka, "The trap is known as the Stolen Weapon" He explained and then he discarded three cards

"By discarding three cards I can now take the monster you attacked me with, and then equip it to a Galbanian Monster" He explained and the Ultimate Tyranno changed into Dino Scaled Armor and was equipped to the Mechanic (1000/1800 to 4000/4000)

"The boost is equal to the attack and defense of the taken monster" Rommel explained

"Clever bastard, he not only he stopped Hassleberry's attack he also took he best monster" Axel thought, his arms crossed

"Grrr, I end my turn with one card facedown" Hassleberry said

"And now it's my turn" Axel said drawing his next card, "Now Volcanic Slicer use your effect on Hassleberry" He ordered and the Fire Monster sent a wave of fire at Hassleberry

Hassleberry growled, he was down to 500 lifepoints, but he expected this move

Hassleberry: 500

"I reveal my trap Wounded Counterstrike!" He said, the spell looked like a Bandaged Elemental Hero Flame Wingman striking a Blue Eyes White Dragon

"If I take damage to my lifepoints while I have less than 1400 lifepoints I can send my strongest monster to attack one of your monsters" Hassleberry said and Black Tyranno snarled at Axel

"Charge!" He ordered and the Black Tyranno charged at Volcanic Slicer

Axel shook his head and flipped a trap; it looked like a Hinotama Soul being launched at a Castle

"This is Cannon Fire summon, and now by sending a fire monster on my field to the grave I can summon from my deck a Volcanic monster to replace it, however if I attack with it at any time, I lose 700 lifepoints" Axel explained and his Slicer disappeared before Black Tyranno could take a bite out of it

"Now then I think I know who to bring out, monster no one has ever seen" He said summoning what looked like a Large Phoenix that let out a Shriek

"Volcanic Phoenix Vulcan!" He said in a calm tone (3500/500 L 10)

"No…."Hassleberry couldn't believe how Axel avoided his attack and summon a powerful monster

"Don't think I'm through, perhaps I should explain what Vulcan can do, if he is sent to the graveyard thanks to an effect, all players take 1000 points of damage and at the start of my next turn, he returns to the field ready to fight back" He explained flipping a new trap it looked like a large inferno with a pair of glowing demon eyes in the flames, "I activate the Fire Demon's Assault, with this trap I can destroy any fire monster on the field and then destroy a monster on my opponent's side of the field" He said and the Phoenix let out a cry and became a ball of fire

"Destroy Galbanian Mechanic!" He ordered and the Phoenix ball slammed into the soldier destroying it

"And don't forget about Vulcan's effect, we all take 1000 points of damage" He said and with those words the field was engulfed in fire

Axel: 3000

Rommel: 2500

Hassleberry: 0

"You got to be kidding me…." Hassleberry groaned and he went to his knees, all his cards disappeared and Onox just stared, watching

"Now I summon Volcanic Rat in defense mode" He said summoning the small pyro rat to the field (500/500)

"That ends my turn" He said and it went to Rommel

"Now then, it would seem you have more skills then Hassleberry, a good soldier should have spirit, but no tactics outside of charge will not get him far" Rommel said looking at his next card

"I summon Galbanian Spy in attack mode" He said summoning a Blue Trench coat and black fedora wearing man to the field, his face was concealed by shadows (700/1200 L 3)

"Now then by discarding a card from my hand I can reveal a trap on the field and then if I pay 500 lifepoints I can make it so you can't activate this turn" Rommel explained as he discarded a card but then a grenade appear in front of Axel blowing up in his face

Axel: 2500

Rommel: 2500

"What happened?" He called out and Rommel smirked

"I discarded my stray grenade trap, if its destroyed or discarded it inflicts 500 points of damage to you, now let's see what your facedown is" Rommel said Axel's last trap revealed itself, it looked like a large fireball bursting into a man's face

"Ah Fire Inferno, if I destroy a pyro monster in battle you can destroy the monster that destroyed it and then inflict damage to me equal to both monster's attack…well guess I'll use my Spy's ability to prevent you from using it" He said paying 500 lifepoints

Rommel: 2000

"Attack his Volcanic rat, stealthy blade strike" Rommel called out and the Spy disappeared but then reappeared behind the rat stabbing it in the back, it cried out in pain and disappeared

"I end my turn with two facedown cards" He said but then flames grew around them and the Phoenix reappeared in front of Axel (3500/500)

"Remember my Volcanic Phoenix Vulcan returns to the field thanks to his effect" Axel said but Rommel already flipped his trap

"I activate my change of battle plan trap" Rommel said playing a trap of an angry Marauding Caption tearing up a sheet of paper, "With this trap if you special summon a monster I can return a Galbanian monster back to my hand and then summon a new one to take his place, so now I deploy Galbanian Warlord in attack mode" He said summoning a Dictator like monster to the field wielding a Luger P08 at his side, he glared at the Phoenix and cracked his neck (2700/ 1200)

Axel just looked at the new monster

"Why would he summon a new monster to the field, yes that one his stronger but it isn't enough to take on Vulcan" He thought looking down at his trap, "And even if he was able to increase his monster's attack I can activate my own trap and end this in a draw….but he already knows that and knowing our host" He turned to Onox and then back to the field, "He won't like it ending without a true winner….I'm sure Rommel knows this as well, so that means his trap must be one to destroy Vulcan and clear the field letting him get a direct attack in" He thought letting out a small stoic smile, "And now I got him"

"I play inferno blaze" He said playing a card that looked like a village burning up with people running in fear from it

"With this special card I destroy one spell or trap on both sides of our fields then you take 500 points of damage" He explained and a large blaze destroyed his only trap and Rommel's as well

Axel: 2500

Rommel: 1500

"Now attack Vulcan, Inferno Rage!" He called out the large fire bird let out a shriek and flew at the Commander

"You played a good game Rommel, but in the end I won" He said just as the Phoenix flew at Rommel, but then Rommel smiled and laughed causing Axel to cry out, "What's so funny, I just wiped out your last card and you are about to lose!"

"It's because you fell into a trap" Onox said and Axel looked at Rommel's field which now shown a new trap, the image was a Dark Ruler Ha Des looking in a large wooden crate of guns

"He is right, you made the mistake to destroy my facedown Lost Supplies trap, you see if it was destroyed by a card effect I can remove it from my graveyard to boost a monster's power on my side of the field by 1000 until the end of the turn" Rommel said (2700 to 3700)

The Commander drew his pistol and fired at Vulcan, one shot hitting the wing, the other one right in the head; the bird fell straight down and disappeared

Axel: 2300

Rommel: 1500

"I lay-"Axel was about to say but then the Commander got behind him and he heard the gun get set

"No you won't, when my commander destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack, this war is over" Rommel said as his commander fired taking out the rest of Axel's lifepoints

"The winner of this duel is Rommel Nein, the Dueling Commander" Onox declared doing a polite clap, but then snapped his fingers and the platform Tyranno was on activated and he was turned into a Card, Axel was spared

"The loser is Tyranno Hassleberry, a pity for I thought he would be more entertaining" He said sending the two other duelists back to their cells, what would be the next duel, who knows, but it wouldn't be too long before more challenge him for the right of freedom….


	7. Battle beyond the Grave

A man was in his cell alone, he was on his knees in prayer, his outfit was a long sleeve shirt and slacks with a pastor collar around his neck, his brown hair cut clean and his green eyes closed, he couldn't have been more then 36.

"…and may you bless my duel disk and the spirits within to allow me to free your children, amen" He said in a young strong voice finishing his prayer and he felt himself disappear along with his duel disk beside him.

He reappeared standing and across from him was Bonz

"Today's duel shall be one to see which are stronger, creatures of the grave, or the creatures of the light" Onox said, "Our duelists shall be the Zombie Duelist Bonz, against the Duelist of Heaven, Father Gregory

Gregory as he was now revealed got on his knees and began to pray to himself

"Come on man lets hurry up" Bonz said but Gregory didn't stop, after a minute of praying he got up

"I was praying to our lord in order to consecrate the duel. As a man of the church I duel for him." He said activating his duel disk

"Finally" Bonz said activating his

"You may begin this duel" Gregory said and Bonz drew his card

"Let's duel!" Both called out and Bonz laid down a card

"I summon to the field Zombie Dragon in attack mode!" Bonz called out as a large decaying dragon appeared (1600/0)

"I end my turn with two cards facedown" Bonz said and Gregory looked at his cards

"I begin this duel by summoning my Forgiving Maiden in defense mode" He said summoning a woman kneeling in prayer (850/2000)

"Next I lay three cards in defense mode" He said ending his turn

Bonz drew his next card and grinned, "Perfect" He thought as he laid that card facedown

"I offer my dragon in order to summon Ryu Kokki in attack mode" He said summoning the large bone snake to the field (2400/2000)

"And don't think of using any warrior or spell casters against him, if he battles any of those kind of monsters, he will destroy it at the end of the battle no matter what happens" Bonz explained and the bone dragon snarled

"Attack that Maiden, crush her!" He cried out as the monster charged but then Gregory flipped one of his traps, it looked like a peasant girl in an alley; an Angel is behind her where two bandits were freaking out because of said angel

"I activate the Guardian Angel trap" He said as the forgiving maiden disappeared

"I can activate this trap by returning a level 4 or under monster on my side of the field from being attacked by a dark type monster. Then I can special summon a light monster from my hand to replace it" He explained and a large Winged Angel appeared in front of him

"I summon to the field the Angel Wing weaver" He said (2750/2400)

"Grr, fine I end my turn" Bonz said, he was a little nervous but nothing he couldn't fix

"My turn" Gregory said and he smiled, "I equip Wing weaver with the Amulet of Light" He said as a light blue amulet appeared around her neck

"With this spell equipped to her, all your traps can not be activated during battle with her and dark monster, further more if my monster is destroyed while equipped with the amulet, I can add a light monster to my hand" He explained

"Wing weaver destroy Ryu Kokki, Light of the Angels"

Wing weaver began to charge up some light and the amulet began to shine preventing Bonz from activating his traps

Bonz began to grit his teeth as his monster was blown away

Gregory: 4000

Bonz: 3650

"I activate my trap, the Restless Grave!" Bonz cried out and Onox cocked an eyebrow, the card looked like a grave site where a small hole appeared, red eyes could be seen glowing from the hole

"I can only activate this trap if I lose a zombie type monster in battle, then I pay 3000 lifepoints" He said as he lost almost all his lifepoints

Bonz: 650

"Why would you pay so much of your lifepoints for one card?" Gregory asked, it made no sense

"Heh heh heh, look at the field" He said and everyone saw multiple white platforms rising up to form an arena of sorts, the white tiles then began to change, the area now looking like a graveyard

"This trap has multiple effects, one, it cannot be destroyed by any effect, two while it is on the field, any zombie type monster destroyed in battle returns at the end of the turn…." Bonz explained as from a nearby grave the bone Dragon clawed its way out

"Three, the monster gains 1000 extra attack points at the cost of its defense" He said, as the Dragon roared in anger towards the Angel but then felt more tired after roaring (3400/0)

"Four, this effect also spreads to your side of the field, any zombies you lose in battle I can return to my side of the field." He said

"But I have no undead monsters" Gregory said

"Not now…but trust me you will" Bonz said holding a card in his hand, "I play the field spell Zombie World!" He cried out as the field became darker and a dark castle appeared behind Bonz"

"With this field spell it changes the rules a bit, with this spell no one can offer any monsters as tributes unless they are undead, second all monsters in the graveyard are undead" He said and Gregory's eyes widened

"Next I activate my trap, Soul of Necrom" He said playing a trap that looked like a man looking at his right arm which was starting to decompose

"This trap makes it so any monster I special summon from the grave now become zombie type monsters" He explained and Gregory grunted

"Ryu Kokki destroy Wing weaver, crush her!" He called out and the bone monster wrapped itself around Wing weaver and she screamed in pain as she was crushed

Gregory: 3350

Bonz: 650

"I reveal my trap, The plea to Heaven" He said, it shown a monk on an alter praying as light shone through a nearby window

"With this trap, if I lose a monster in battle I can special summon a level four or under light monster from my deck to the field, and I summon Wing Guard Angel" He said, the monster that appeared looked like a White Little Winguard with wings (500/1000 L. 4)

The monster held its shield up in defense mode

"While my monster remains in defense mode it cannot be destroyed in battle" He explained but then saw an arm claw out of the grave

"Arise Wing Weaver" Bonz cried out and from the grave Wing Weaver appeared, but her flesh was rotting, her wings were black, and she glared at Gregory (3750 / 0)

"And now I control your angel" Bonz said and Gregory got down on his knees and said, "Father may you guide my hand in returning your angel back to the side of good" He said

"Jeezes lighten up" Bonz said drawing his next card and he smiled

"I play the spell the Unsafe Safe house" Bonz said, the spell looked like 4 people in a safe house they were facing a window where zombies were sticking their arm out, and the door was being torn down by more zombies"

"With this spell on the field all zombies' monsters can pierce through your defenses" Bonz said smirking, "Charge now!" He cried out and the zombie monsters charged forward against the Wing Guard Angel

"Hold on I reveal my trap Spirit Barrier!" Gregory said flipping his trap, "Now I take no battle damage so long as I as control a monster"

The monsters struck the shield of the monster and pulled back

"Fine I end my turn" Bonz said and it went to Gregory and he drew his next card smiling

"The lord has favored me in this duel" He thought

"I end my turn" He said and it went to Bonz who drew his next card and was surprised

"No way, this is perfect" He said and he held up his card

"I play Zombie Transformation" He said, it looked like a zombie starting to become bloated

"With this card I can offer a zombie on my side of the field and change it into a new one from my deck, all at the low cost of half my life points, and I already know the card I need" He said and he offered Ryu Kokki it became a new monster, a hulking titan of a zombie

Bonz: 325

Gregory: 3350

"I summon the Tank Zombie" Bonz cried out and the Zombie roared in anger (3000/0)

"And with his effect he can sacrifice himself in order to destroy all your spell and trap cards on the field" He said as the monster roared and charged into the Spirit barrier and shattered, the trap and the other facedown was also destroyed , Gregory growled a bit

"Wing Weaver attack Wing Guard Angel!" Bonz ordered and the zombie angle sent a ray of dark energy at the guard piercing the defense and hurting Gregory

Gregory: 600

"That's all for now" Bonz said and Gregory drew his next card

"My lord please help me" He thought he drew his next card

"I play Blessing of the Cards" He said laying down a card that looks like a stack of cards on an alter with a light shining upon it

"With this card we both draw 4 cards" He said and with that both draw 4 cards and Gregory smiled

"I walk upon the darkness, but with this card I will shine a light upon you" He said, "I summon the Creator Incarnate in attack mode" He said summoning a golden armor wearing man (1600/1500)

"Are you insane, your monster isn't strong enough to beat my monster, and besides you can't summon any new monsters from your hand unless it is a zombie" Bonz said but Gregory shook his head

"By offering the Incarnate I can summon a new monster" He said and the Warrior was engulfed in light and in its place was what looked like a large mech

"I call upon the Creator" He said and the monster let out a bellow (2300/3000)

"Fine so you got a more powerful monster, I'm still in control" Bonz said

"Wrong, I play the spell, Light upon the Wicked" Gregory saying playing his last spell, it looked like the Creator shining a bright light at a Dark Ruler Ha Des

"With this spell if I control the Creator, I can reduce the attack of all zombie, fiend, or dark monsters on the field to 0 for one turn" He said

"No way, you can't, I had you on the ropes" Bonz said taking a step back in fear

"You mocked my faith, you took control of an angel, and desiccated the dead…I think I am in my rights to do this. Creator show your judgment on Wing Weaver, Light of the Deity!" He ordered and the Creator let out a bright light which disintegrated Wing Weaker

Bonz fell to his knee and he was teleported away

"Impressive" Onox said, "I was right to think you could entertain me"

"Good to know, though know I will not show you mercy if we fight" Gregory said and Onox seemed to smile as Gregory was warped away.


End file.
